


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let's Go!

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Christmas Fluff, Christmas is Derek's birthday, M/M, So Birthday fluff too, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is woken up on his birthday to a fox that invites him outside to play in the snow. Derek considers it a successful birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let's Go!

“Yip!”

Derek blinked awake, slowly stretching out as he dragged himself out of sleep. There was an annoying scratching sound filling his ears, accompanied by an occasion whine or whimper. Not fully awake yet, he searched the bed, not expecting the empty space next to him, still warm from the body that was lying in it, before he realized what the sound was.

“Okay, okay, Stiles, calm down.” He sat up and yawned, searching the room for Stiles. He found the boy, now a fox, his ears back and red, fluffy tail swishing in agitation as he glared at the door to the hallway. He huffed out a laugh and threw off his covers, padding over and opening the door, stepping back a little as Stiles shot out like a little red bullet down the stairs and to the front door.

Derek shook his head. “Someone's excited this morning.” He muttered, grinning when he heard an impatient yip from downstairs. He stopped at the bathroom to wash up and finally headed downstairs. Stiles was hopping around next to the door, his brown-gold eyes dancing playfully when he saw Derek. The alpha wolf opened the door and watched as the werefox bounded outside, making a surprised sound when his paws first hit the fresh blanket of snow covering the clearing.

The alpha watched the little fox pad around excitedly in the snow as he stripped. He neatly folded his clothes, hanging them over the porch railing, then melted into his wolf form.

By now, the transition from human to wolf was easy and quick, nearly painless. It still took a few seconds, though, and that was apparently enough time for Stiles to get into trouble.

Derek just caught the very last motion of Stiles hopping up into the air and diving head first into the snow. Derek snorted when he saw Stiles stuck halfway in the white, his tail sticking in the air for a second as he tried to dig his way out with his feet. Then he seemed to give up, legs flopping down in the snow with his tail.

Derek shook his head as he padded over, shuddering at the first touch of the cold fluff to his sensitive paws. He clasped Stiles' back paw gently in his mouth and tugged, pulling until the other half of the fox popped out of the snow with a yelp.

Stiles huffed at him, shaking the snow out of his fur violently before he leaped at Derek, the wolf falling back to let the smaller, weaker fox pin him.

Slowly, Stiles melted back into human, red fur giving way to milky skin and chocolate moles, paws to long-fingered hands, muzzle to sweet, cotton candy colored lips curved into a little excited smile. “Happy birthday, Der.”

Derek shifted back under him, the large paw dragging up Stiles' spine turning into a hand halfway up. “Merry Christmas, Hyper.” He teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

Stiles huffed, tipping one shoulder up in a shrug. “Hey, it's an awesome day, and it snowed, and that means we get to spend pretty much all day curled up inside like you love to do.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but still gave Stiles a sweet, lasting kiss, wandering between heated and loving lazily. Eventually, the wolf pulled them both out of the snow, hiking the boy's legs around his hips as he carried him inside, content to spend their Christmas and his birthday together with lazy, long kissing and cuddling by the window.

“After gifts.” Stiles reminded, voice excited.

“After gifts.” Derek acquiesced, grinning and wondering a little bit when this ridiculous, hyperactive little werefox stole his heart when he wasn't looking.


End file.
